Surprise Arrival
by silv3rnstar
Summary: Yumi was involved in a car accident in which she was the only one to survive.. REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: well...hi.., I don't know what to say, My bad for not uploading for a month-er and more.. I made major changes in this story because my friend said that it has lots of loop holes (yup with 's'), she suggested how the story should go., but because it will conflict with the other chapters i decided to rewrite it.. so-if you still like to read it here:**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks ago when Yumi first arrive at the Ogasawara resident.

She hid behind Sayako, the one who introduced herself as one of her mother's close friend at the hospital._ Yumi and her family were in a tragic car accident a week ago, she was the only one who survive with only minor injuries._

"Sachiko," The woman said when the girl entered the room; she's a bit taller than Yumi with porcelain like skin, and black hair. And the bluest eyes Yumi had ever seen.

"Gokigenyou, Mother" She greeted her mother, then she looked at Yumi. _Yumi at this time instinctively hid much more behind Sayako._

Sayako smiled at her daughter and said "this is the girl I talked to you about, Sachiko, her name is Yumi, and she's a year younger than you"

"N-Nice to meet you" Yumi said as she nervously bowed in front of the taller girl.

"..." Sachiko just stared at her with the same expression.

"Sachiko, aren't you going to greet Yumi too?" Sayako said. Sachiko still didn't move or even utter a word. Sayako asks again "She's going to be your sister.." (Sachiko = no reaction) "Is that how you're going to treat your younger sister?"

"She's not my sister" she stared at Yumi for a second then walks away.

_"_Sachiko-" Sayako sigh heavily

"Au-aunt Sayako, I could stay at my house" Yumi said "I don't want to-"

"Absolutely not Yumi, It's dangerous for young girls to stay there all alone" Sayako said.

"but I could live with my unc"

"Yumi, That guy is a wasted drunk-" Yumi looked a little hurt. "er-Yumi,he's your distant uncle, he can't even take care of himself, how could he take care of you?. Besides I made a promised with your mother not so long ago, and "I", want you here.._ " _She exhaled then added_" _although truthfully I may not be here often, however, at least I'll be at ease that your taken care of, and I could be able to check on you and Sachiko" She smiled then muttered "_.and maybe with you here Sachiko might lighten up somehow_"

"...I don't think she like me..."

"She's a bit overwhelmed right now, don't worry, Yumi....after all, you're your mother's daughter, right?." She smiled, bemusing Yumi. "Any way..Yumi, I told you..that you could call me Mom"

"Eh?" she hesitated then said "..umm..thanks..aunt Sayako"

_"_Oh well, that's sounds cute too" when she noticed Yumi's uneasiness." I want you to be like a real sister to Sachiko because, Yumi, you're already part of my family, "

XxxxXXXxx

"umm.." Yumi started, she watch as Sachiko flip another page.._ She'd been ignoring me since yesterday.. Although she doesn't look that angry- _studying Sachiko, the taller girl wasn't frowning or grinding her teeth like she imagine it to be, rather, she look calm, maybe it was the perfect timing to talk to her. .

"s-say, it's a ni-nice weather today" _trying to sound cheery, why did I stammer, I've been practicing it a couple of times, only a few minutes ago, stupid _she scolded herself for hesitating and to think that she'd been gathering her courage since yesterday just to come up with something to talk to Sachiko about…

Silence..no reaction at all.

This time Yumi took a deep breath "you know, we used to get out on weather like this" she glimpse at Sachiko, _maybe she didn't heard? _She thought but continued anyway…"We used to go outdoors all the times" Yumi smile, remembering those moments that seem not so long ago until-

thud.

Yumi snap out of her thought just in time to see Sachiko standing up her book on the other arm. "S-sachiko-nee"

"are we sisters?" The taller girl snapped at her. Her eyes narrowed slightly but enough to make Yumi step back a little

"I- no,um sorry" _I should have not said that.. _she sense the taller girl's intense contempt towards her-especially from the sharp scary look she's giving her now..

"and neither are we friends." She said "so don't ever; share with me-" she pause, her expression relax a little, as if returning to her calm and didn't care attitude from a little while ago and said "your issues" She flips her hair and walks out gracefully leaving a dumbfounded Yumi behind..

XXxxxXXX

_What was mother thinking?! _Sachiko thought furiously. _It's not as if her family didn't left her with anything_

_Flashed back _

_"I'll bet you'll like her Sachiko, She looks so cute just like her mother" her mother said quite a few times already since she was visiting the girl at the hospital. "Don't you want to come with me?"_

_Sachiko peered from her book then said "I'm studying."_

_"Sachiko" her mother sits next to her, and then pulled the book away from Sachiko_

_"Mother" she said, her voice was flat. She reach out attemptong to get the book again"...I have a test tomorrow"_

_"You've been reading for weeks, I'm sure you'll ace the test"_

_Sachiko murmured "How could you say that..." she snatches back the book "Do you want me to fail my test?"_

_Sayako sighs "Sometimes I do hope you fail rather than having you stuck here everyday"_

_"Mother!" Sachiko looked at her like what in the world are you saying _

_"Sachiko..You study in the morning; You practice the piano on the afternoon; then you would study again.. "Her mother inhaled deeply "Your just in middle school, Sachiko..Not everything is about studying"_

_"Firstly, It wasn't me who wanted a tutor in piano" silently she thought 'I could learn it by myself, anyway' "Besides dad wouldn't want me to be at the Bottom of the class, would he?" Sachiko added while she flips a page. _

_"You know what I mean" her mother sigh "I'm bringing her here, later" _

_"Do as you like, I know I don't have a say to this, do I?" Ugh great.. now I have to share my mother too.. Now a days I feel like I have to share everything.._

_"…It's like having a younger sister, Sachiko."_

_"but mo-"_

_"Sachiko, be nice"_

_Her mother kissed her on the cheek and went out of the room.._

_But I already have Youko-sama for that…_

_End of flashback_

"How bothersome" Sachiko sighs heavily as she stop and look out the window "_hmm.._I guess it will rain after all" when she noticed the dark clouds forming in a distant. "it's not nice at all…"

XXxxxXXXX

_"so don't ever share with me-your issues"_

Yumi stared at her notepad she's scribbling on. _How could she say that..it isn't just issues.._

_Tak, a small dot of water douse the paper _"eh?" she move her hand to her face _no I won't cry.. _She look down at her paper, she can't even decipher what she was scribbling..She crumpled it, this time she pulled out a different notebook from her bag..Then flipped it open to a blank page.._why did I bother bringing this.._she shut it closed

Swisss (wind blowing heavily)

_Huh? _She look up…

XXxxxXXXXXX

Clap..Lightning flashes in the middle of the dark sky, ..heavy rain poured and the sound of the thunder echoed to walls...

Sachiko sighs…and closed her book. She just can't concentrate at all.._What's wrong with the weather these days.. _She stared out the window, _it's almost pitch black out there_

_"SACHIKO-SAMA" a servant appeared at the door, _

_She look up to notice how pale the servant "T-There's something wrong-" she said evidently shaking.._

XXXXXXXxxxX

"Hey!.." Sachiko shake the girl. When she entered the room, she immediately sense the reason why the servant was panicking…Yumi stood there like a pale statue… even her eyes were blank…

"Yumi?..Yumi?!" She said again "Berry-san" she called the servant "Call mother and a doctor, hurry"

"Snapped out of it! YUMI!" she was beginning to panic. The younger girl was almost as cold as ice. "YUMI" she shook her harder this time.

"sa-sachiko-san?" Yumi said in a low tone. She look around as if she was wondering where she was..

"Thank God!" Sachiko said relieve at the girl's response. "You scared me., what's wrong with you!"

"…..,I-It was- I don't"

Another flashed of lightning strike from the sky.

"no-" She said shaking "no..no! make it stop!" she fall down to her knees and covered her ears, she was shaking terribly

"Yumi, I'm here" Sachiko also knelled besides her, desperately comforting her. She pulled her in an embrace-

"noo, don't"

_**TBC**_......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N again: So how is it? the next chapter is almost finish. I'll upload it THIS Friday.(absulotely sure)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: whew..that's a relief, thanks for the reviews.. ^^,  
**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XxxxXXxx

_It's dark.._

_Am I sleeping?..._

_"Yumi..Yumi"_

_Someone's calling me.._

She stood up and looks around, everything was black_. Where? Was it my imagination?_

_"Yumi"_

She turns around to where the sound was coming…

"..Yu..-ki."

He smiled at her. _it's yuki_

"YUKI" she smiled too "You come back?" she said happily she rushes to reach his hand but he quickly move away. "Huh?"

He stop then look back at her, he tilt his head and gestured for her to follow just like before when he wanted to show her something interesting...he walk away again..

"wait-" she followed behind him "Yuki? Where are we going?"

He looks back, smiled then pointed up ahead. There were two figures, she couldn't recognize it at first but when she did she shouted "You found them, you found them" Then out of nowhere a blinding light causes her to shield her eyes. She can't see thru it anymore so she turns to Yuki who was looking frantic, he was saying something …

_I don't hear anything.._"Yuki-what are you-"

Suddenly Yuki push her,

She was falling…_No..What are you doing? Yuki.,_

Yuki was still there "YUKI" she tried to reach out to him..

"Sorry Yumi" she heard him say. He smiled, But it was the saddest smile she ever seen.

Everything went black again

Then a bright lights flashing again, _Stop it_.._Stop it_

_"YUMI"_

_XxxxXXXXxx_

"Stop!" Yumi sat abruptly. She shoved something out then it fell to the ground breaking.

Instantly two arms circling her "Yumi, relax" trying to calm her down…

"huh?" finding herself lock in Sayako's embraced. "Au-Aunt Sayako?"

"Oh! Yumi you made us so worried!" Aunt Sayako cried. Tightening her hold on her. "Don't ever do that"

She glances and noticed how worried the older woman was. _Why? What happened?_ Yumi asks herself. Then she look around, she was surprise to see Sachiko there-with her arms folded but was looking intently at them then there was an older man wearing a white suit, he was picking up something then stood up, now he was holding something in his hands which she realize was batteries and penlight, he sigh..

"What-happened" Yumi asks meekly, she was a bit aware that she was responsible for the penlight-which was now probably broken..

"I'm so relieved. Don't ever do that again" Aunt Sayako said the last in a command like, and then she hold her tighter.

"Mother, you're going to suffocate her" Sachiko said. She was standing at the foot of her bed. "right? well?"Turning to the doctor

"Umm, yeah hehe" this kid (referring to Sachiko, doesn't have to tell me my job) coughs then said as professionally as he could "It's better for her to rest now"

"see" Sachiko said

"I –Don't remember" Yumi said looking down.

"You past out,Yumi" She sigh and droop her hands "it's a good thing Sachiko called me"

"Mother, You should really just let Yumi rest for now.." she folded her hands "-she caused a lot of trouble for one day"

"Sachiko!"

_ "Really!, Don't listen to her Yumi" Sayako told her "She was just as wo-"_

_"MOTHER!" Sachiko said her face was turning a bit red._

_"_Anyway she did took care of you" Sayako continued ignoring her daughter protest. She gave her daughter a pleased look.

Sachiko quickly turn away from her mother's gaze. ended up meeting with Yumi's eyes for a brief seconds she instantly said in annoyed tone "I wasted a lot of time for this already!" then she stormed out of the room.

XXxxxxXXX

_I don't really remember…everything that happened _ Yumi stared at the ceiling. Everyone has left to let her rest. She thought about her dream. _Was that it? Did it somehow connect to the accident…_

She sat up her head was hurting..

_FlashBack_

_She was in accident with her family_

_Is she the only one?_

_Poor girl_

That's what she been hearing..They were talking low, thinking that she's asleep, but she wasn't. _Her parents, and her brother they couldn't…they wouldn't leave her…_

_She couldn't remember the accident really well..all she knew they were coming home that time.._

_"Is she awake, no..I'll tell her.."_

_The door opened to her room. A woman with long blue hair walks in._

_"Hi"_

_"…Hi.."_

_"You've been sleeping for 3 days you know," The woman offered her a friendly smile. Yumi shook her head. "I'm a friend of your mother Sayako"_

_"Where's-" Yumi hesitated. She wanted to ask what happened, and where is her family. But she was afraid. "W-where's my m-om" She ask, her voice was broken._

_The woman open her mouth then closed it again as if she was trying to find the right words. Yumi waited for her to say that they we're fine but She stood there silently _

_"where's my mom" She asks again thinking that she mustn't have heard her._

_The woman shook her head.._

_No.._"M-y dad?.. My.. brother" her voice was starting to break

"Yumi, they're gone-"

"Your lying..it's a lia.." she cried the woman rushes to embrace her but she push her away. "Your lying!" She cried till she didn't know how long…The woman comfort her sitting beside her..

After that Sayako told her that she was in a car accident..and that she was the only one who survived.. The car fell on the cliff while she was found on the side of the road…

_End of Flashback_

XxxXXXXxxx

She checked her uniform one last time before going downstairs. _Ugh, I'm so tired._

"Great you're still here Sachiko" Her mother smiled

"Mother?" _what?_ She instantly checked her watch. Thirty minutes before eight. _She should have been in the company an hour and a half. "_What are you still doing here? I thought you have a meeting today?"

"I told them I'll be late."

"Oh, Okay, don't forget to bring your phone then, I'll be going now" picking her bag

"Sachiko wait-"

Sachiko opened the room to find Yumi standing there,.She noticed that the girl was wearing the same uniform as her.._what?_ Her ribbon was a little crooked-_wait her eyes are a bit red? Was she crying?_

"G-Gokigenyou,um.. sa-sachiko-san-sama" She stammered.

_That's cute._ Sachiko blink surprise at her sudden thought.. _okay not that cute. _Sachiko frowns. "What are you doing here?" _san-sama? Is she still confused?_

"She's going with you. It's her first day" Her mother said

"She's supposed to rest today." Sachiko said. Now eyeing her suspiciously.

"No. I'm fine. I feel a lot better" Yumi said forcing a fake smile.

"_Really_?"Sachiko said with a little hint of judgmental tone. _That's a bad attempt. _She saw her twitch. _ Her expression says otherwise _

She heard her mother sigh. She probably could read the girl's expression too. "On second thought why don't you stay here today, Yumi"

"No, I feel a lot better, really" Yumi plead. She rather listen to lessons than staying in the mansion.. There she would probably not have to deal with that dreadful dreams crossing her head..

"But-" Her mother protested

"Such a headache" Sachiko interrupt her mother. Who turn to her, maybe to scold her again for saying that, "I'll watch her, mother"

Her mother beamed with happiness. Yumi look all confused which Sachiko admits to be cute, but just a little.

_**TBC**_......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own anything!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I-I could have walk by myself, Sachiko-sama" Yumi said feeling guilty. They were supposed to ride the car but because she was feeling ridiculously frightened she insisted to walk..But she didn't expect Sachiko to walk with her.

"Well I could have but I promised my mother"

"Oh..I see" Yumi said and decide to drop the topic when she notices that they were nearing the school gate. She started to feel uneasy. It just occurred to her that she have to give introduction in front of the class, a class filled with new faces.. I should have stayed at home…after all…

"Yumi" Sachiko said she waited for the girl to look at her, but clearly she had her thoughts preoccupied."Yumi" she said a little louder

".." She looks at Sachiko then realizes that she's been calling her "oh-hai" bowing again

A pair of student passes them and giggled.

'Ogasawara-san, sure has weird fans'

'Wait till Yoko hears about this'

Sachiko recognizes them as third years, they're probably in the same class as Oneesama.

Yumi quickly straightened her back, trying to avoid embarrassing Sachiko and-not to mention herself further.

Geez..Sachiko thought, could she possibly get any redder? Yumi's face was as red as tomatoes… "Listen, Yumi. Could you try to avoid spacing out too much and concentrate on what's happening?" Sachiko sighs.

Boy, was Sachiko wrong-Now Yumi's ears are as red as her face. "Go-menasai"

"Anyway Yumi, When were at school-" Sachiko paused, her face became serious "It's better if you don't act like you know me at all"

Yumi look at her confusedly "what-"

"That way I wouldn't get drag into your mess,.. besides-I only came with you to make sure you wouldn't get lost," Sachiko said. "It's not like I want to, it's only because I have too" then she walk passed a stunned and completely confused Yumi.

"….."

XxxXXxxxXX

Why does she say stuff like that-It's not like I asks her to come with me…

she entered the gate then paused, she look back again to check if she have entered the wrong place and look back again…She was astonish, the school was HUGE. Aside from the big building in the middle- which She concluded to be the main one, there were also 2 other buildings visible behind..There were trees on the side of the road that leads all the way from the gate to the main building and there was even a fountain at the center…this couldn't be right..

Squeal

Huh?, She turn to see a girl with braided hair running thru the gates. Some of the other students paused and greeted her, she wave at them without slowing down.

"Rei-san, Hurry up"

A boyish blonde girl came in to view, that's when the squealing got louder "Okay, hey don't run". She smiled at the girls.

Kyaa.

Others were starting to crowd around them.

"Your so slow, walk faster Rei"

"I told you don't run, and look where you're going-"Too late-

She trip and fell "Aww"

"..I told you.." the other girl said.

The bystander laughed, some was trying to hold their laughter…

The braided girl stood up, and gracefully bowed like it was some kind of show she pulled.. This gain her applauds and cheer. "Thank you, thank you"

"This isn't a laughing matter Yoshino" she sounded really worried

"Your so strict Rei-san" The girl sprint away.

"Yoshino…don't-" she called after her "-wait, Yoshi-no" running after her.

After they left, the crowd dissolves instantly, some even followed after them. Wow they're pretty popular..Oh no I better be going too..

XxxxXXXxx

It's bigger than I thought...Um let's see, I supposed to go that way or was it this way… She exhaled deeply, I should have asked for a more detailed copy…I could just ask.. She scans the place looking for someone she could ask. There were already a lot of student passing her by…she was pretty much ignored..

"..Excuse me"

"No one would hear you if your voice is too soft, Yumi-chan" lowering her camera.

"Tsutako!" She quickly embraces her. "What are you doing here?"Yumi thought the girl went a little pale.

"I'm very happy to see you too, but-my camera"

"oh right, sorry"

"no worries, uh-" Her face became solemn "I heard about what happened-(she was choosing her words carefully) -to your family, I'm sorry Yumi" This time she's the one who hug her.

"umm, yeah"

"don't cry" she released her, and watch as Yumi quickly wipe some tears.

"I'm not crying-I ju-st, co-could we talk about something else"

"yeah,sorry" Tsutako said " I'm glad that you transferred here though, I thought I wouldn't see you after graduation"

"me too"

"so where are you staying?"

Suddenly Sachiko words cross her mind 'When were at School..don't act like you know me at all'

"…." What would I say now...what if I tell her? It's not like Sachiko-san would find out….but they(Ogasawara's) are well known….no- what if Tsutako, suddenly go there,.. I guess I couldn't tell her…

"Yumi?"

"With my Aunt" that's true..Please don't ask any further…

"Where's that?"

"a-a few miles from here..-oh yeah, I think I'm lost-" Yumi said putting out the paper one of the guards gave her "I can't find the room, I didn't know this place was this big"

"Let's see…were classmates!"

"Really?That's great" Yumi smiled. At least that helps her feel at ease a little bit.

"Let's go.."

It took them a few minutes to arrive there. The class hasn't started yet, a lot of the students were talking to each other. The noise died down when they were at the door…now all eyes were focused on them

Who's that with tsutako?

She's must be the new transferee..

"Hello!" a girl suddenly pops out of nowhere in front of Yumi blocking the others view..she giggled "Sorry, didn't mean to give you a fright"

She's the girl from earlier. Yumi noticed that her nose was red it was probably because she fell. She remember the scene..

"Hi! I'm Yumi, Fukuzawa" She said

"I'm Yoshin-"

"Pfft.." trying to contain her laughter..

"hey, what's so funny?"

"Yumi, that's pretty mean" Tsukako said

"I'm sorry..It's just that earlier..that was great" She laughed "and.. hahaha..your nose"

"my nose?" Then Yoshino asks

Tsukako look closely "Whaa, it's red what happened"

Yoshino quickly pulled out a pocket mirror. "oh no..it's really red"

Now, Tsukako was laughing..

Then Yoshino was laughing..

" But that was great, You ended up being applaud," Yumi said smiling."You could cover it with a handkerchief" she handed her one..

"Thanks" She smiled "anyway my name is Yoshino, Shimazu..Just call me Yoshino"

Click

"Tsutako!" after realizing the girl just took a pic of her.

"What?" Pretending she didn't know anything. "Don't you wanna see it on-"

"No"

"Fine, Here" She surrendered the already develop pic.

"Ahem"

They all look up to see the teacher. "Would you guys let me enter the room now"

After that. Yumi introduce herself infront of the class, well barely because her voice was really low, Then Yoshino help her by calling out "You could sit behind me Yumi-san" Which earn her a stern look from the teacher..

"Ooops"

xxxXXxxxx

Afterbreak Yumi and Tsutako sat together at the cafeteria..

"Too, bad Yoshino can't come with us. Where did she go anyway?" Yumi asks

Tsutako was preparing her camera already swinging it from side to side looking for a good subject "She's part of the student council"

"Oh, you want some"

"no, thanks." She click then paused "uh, she's right over there-" she quickly brought her camera up then took some shots

Yumi follow where Tsukako was pointing and found Sachiko,Yoshino with two others, one was the girl with boyish haircut.. Passing thru the center and sitting across their table. In just seconds their table has already been swarmed with students..

"It's getting a little stuffy here?"

With just that the crowd moves away a little.

Sachiko-san is with them does that mean she's part of the student council. She quickly turns away…

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Tsutako pulled down the picture develop.. "Even in any angle they still look perfect..see"

"oh..um..who are they"

"This one is Yōko Mizuno third year, She's the president of the Council..when you have a problem anything at all, she'll help you one way or another, Her words are kind of the law Next to her is Sachiko Ogasawara-"

I knew it. I'm glad I didn't told her anything. she sigh in relief..

"She's a year above us, she's very smart, they own one of the biggest companies here..and she prefer not to be bothered, easily annoyed…and so on.. Then there's Yoshino,all I could say is that she's a total opposite of her cousin, that one, also in 2nd year, Rei Hasekura, She's in kendo..despite her appearance she really gentle..oh she has lot's of fans, they all have..oh and Sei Sato's not here-"

"Can't we have any peace and quite around here?!" Sachiko said angrily as she stood up

Both Yumi and Tsutako look at to their direction well everyone was looking at the same thing.

"Sachiko!" Sachiko quickly sat down. Yoko warned her. "Please could you all return to your seat and let us all have a nice break"

Just that everyone return to their seat. (Sachiko did not lose a single fan during this time..yup weird fans)

"See what I mean" Tsukako said.

"oh, I see" Yumi. look over at their table again.

She didn't expect to meet Sachiko's eyes, which seemed to be really furious so she quickly pulled away and returned looking down at her plate..

I should have not look that way, not good..why am i so scared...i didn't do anything

_**TBC**_......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I'm pretty tired,writing is really hard...if there's any correction just say it..I'll change it as soon as i could...  
**_

_** This is the only chapter for this week..the next chapter will be on wed or thrusday..I think i'll upload once a week**_

_** Hope you enjoy this..hehe**_

Disclamer: I don't own anything!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I-I could have walk by myself, Sachiko-sama" Yumi said feeling guilty. They were supposed to ride the car but because she was feeling ridiculously frightened she insisted to walk..But she didn't expect Sachiko to walk with her.

"Well I could have but I promised my mother"

"Oh..I see" Yumi said and decide to drop the topic when she notices that they were nearing the school gate. She started to feel uneasy. It just occurred to her that she have to give introduction in front of the class, a class filled with new faces.. I should have stayed at home…after all…

"Yumi" Sachiko said she waited for the girl to look at her, but clearly she had her thoughts preoccupied."Yumi" she said a little louder

".." She looks at Sachiko then realizes that she's been calling her "oh-hai" bowing again

A pair of student passes them and giggled.

'Ogasawara-san, sure has weird fans'

'Wait till Yoko hears about this'

Sachiko recognizes them as third years, they're probably in the same class as Oneesama.

Yumi quickly straightened her back, trying to avoid embarrassing Sachiko and-not to mention herself further.

Geez..Sachiko thought, could she possibly get any redder? Yumi's face was as red as tomatoes… "Listen, Yumi. Could you try to avoid spacing out too much and concentrate on what's happening?" Sachiko sighs.

Boy, was Sachiko wrong-Now Yumi's ears are as red as her face. "Go-menasai"

"Anyway Yumi, When were at school-" Sachiko paused, her face became serious "It's better if you don't act like you know me at all"

Yumi look at her confusedly "what-"

"That way I wouldn't get drag into your mess,.. besides-I only came with you to make sure you wouldn't get lost," Sachiko said. "It's not like I want to, it's only because I have too" then she walk passed a stunned and completely confused Yumi.

"….."

XxxXXxxxXX

Why does she say stuff like that-It's not like I asks her to come with me…

she entered the gate then paused, she look back again to check if she have entered the wrong place and look back again…She was astonish, the school was HUGE. Aside from the big building in the middle- which She concluded to be the main one, there were also 2 other buildings visible behind..There were trees on the side of the road that leads all the way from the gate to the main building and there was even a fountain at the center…this couldn't be right..

Squeal

Huh?, She turn to see a girl with braided hair running thru the gates. Some of the other students paused and greeted her, she wave at them without slowing down.

"Rei-san, Hurry up"

A boyish blonde girl came in to view, that's when the squealing got louder "Okay, hey don't run". She smiled at the girls.

Kyaa.

Others were starting to crowd around them.

"Your so slow, walk faster Rei"

"I told you don't run, and look where you're going-"Too late-

She trip and fell "Aww"

"..I told you.." the other girl said.

The bystander laughed, some was trying to hold their laughter…

The braided girl stood up, and gracefully bowed like it was some kind of show she pulled.. This gain her applauds and cheer. "Thank you, thank you"

"This isn't a laughing matter Yoshino" she sounded really worried

"Your so strict Rei-san" The girl sprint away.

"Yoshino…don't-" she called after her "-wait, Yoshi-no" running after her.

After they left, the crowd dissolves instantly, some even followed after them. Wow they're pretty popular..Oh no I better be going too..

XxxxXXXxx

It's bigger than I thought...Um let's see, I supposed to go that way or was it this way… She exhaled deeply, I should have asked for a more detailed copy…I could just ask.. She scans the place looking for someone she could ask. There were already a lot of student passing her by…she was pretty much ignored..

"..Excuse me"

"No one would hear you if your voice is too soft, Yumi-chan" lowering her camera.

"Tsutako!" She quickly embraces her. "What are you doing here?"Yumi thought the girl went a little pale.

"I'm very happy to see you too, but-my camera"

"oh right, sorry"

"no worries, uh-" Her face became solemn "I heard about what happened-(she was choosing her words carefully) -to your family, I'm sorry Yumi" This time she's the one who hug her.

"umm, yeah"

"don't cry" she released her, and watch as Yumi quickly wipe some tears.

"I'm not crying-I ju-st, co-could we talk about something else"

"yeah,sorry" Tsutako said " I'm glad that you transferred here though, I thought I wouldn't see you after graduation"

"me too"

"so where are you staying?"

Suddenly Sachiko words cross her mind 'When were at School..don't act like you know me at all'

"…." What would I say now...what if I tell her? It's not like Sachiko-san would find out….but they(Ogasawara's) are well known….no- what if Tsutako, suddenly go there,.. I guess I couldn't tell her…

"Yumi?"

"With my Aunt" that's true..Please don't ask any further…

"Where's that?"

"a-a few miles from here..-oh yeah, I think I'm lost-" Yumi said putting out the paper one of the guards gave her "I can't find the room, I didn't know this place was this big"

"Let's see…were classmates!"

"Really?That's great" Yumi smiled. At least that helps her feel at ease a little bit.

"Let's go.."

It took them a few minutes to arrive there. The class hasn't started yet, a lot of the students were talking to each other. The noise died down when they were at the door…now all eyes were focused on them

Who's that with tsutako?

She's must be the new transferee..

"Hello!" a girl suddenly pops out of nowhere in front of Yumi blocking the others view..she giggled "Sorry, didn't mean to give you a fright"

She's the girl from earlier. Yumi noticed that her nose was red it was probably because she fell. She remember the scene..

"Hi! I'm Yumi, Fukuzawa" She said

"I'm Yoshin-"

"Pfft.." trying to contain her laughter..

"hey, what's so funny?"

"Yumi, that's pretty mean" Tsukako said

"I'm sorry..It's just that earlier..that was great" She laughed "and.. hahaha..your nose"

"my nose?" Then Yoshino asks

Tsukako look closely "Whaa, it's red what happened"

Yoshino quickly pulled out a pocket mirror. "oh no..it's really red"

Now, Tsukako was laughing..

Then Yoshino was laughing..

" But that was great, You ended up being applaud," Yumi said smiling."You could cover it with a handkerchief" she handed her one..

"Thanks" She smiled "anyway my name is Yoshino, Shimazu..Just call me Yoshino"

Click

"Tsutako!" after realizing the girl just took a pic of her.

"What?" Pretending she didn't know anything. "Don't you wanna see it on-"

"No"

"Fine, Here" She surrendered the already develop pic.

"Ahem"

They all look up to see the teacher. "Would you guys let me enter the room now"

After that. Yumi introduce herself infront of the class, well barely because her voice was really low, Then Yoshino help her by calling out "You could sit behind me Yumi-san" Which earn her a stern look from the teacher..

"Ooops"

xxxXXxxxx

Afterbreak Yumi and Tsutako sat together at the cafeteria..

"Too, bad Yoshino can't come with us. Where did she go anyway?" Yumi asks

Tsutako was preparing her camera already swinging it from side to side looking for a good subject "She's part of the student council"

"Oh, you want some"

"no, thanks." She click then paused "uh, she's right over there-" she quickly brought her camera up then took some shots

Yumi follow where Tsukako was pointing and found Sachiko,Yoshino with two others, one was the girl with boyish haircut.. Passing thru the center and sitting across their table. In just seconds their table has already been swarmed with students..

"It's getting a little stuffy here?"

With just that the crowd moves away a little.

Sachiko-san is with them does that mean she's part of the student council. She quickly turns away…

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Tsutako pulled down the picture develop.. "Even in any angle they still look perfect..see"

"oh..um..who are they"

"This one is Yōko Mizuno third year, She's the president of the Council..when you have a problem anything at all, she'll help you one way or another, Her words are kind of the law Next to her is Sachiko Ogasawara-"

I knew it. I'm glad I didn't told her anything. she sigh in relief..

"She's a year above us, she's very smart, they own one of the biggest companies here..and she prefer not to be bothered, easily annoyed…and so on.. Then there's Yoshino,all I could say is that she's a total opposite of her cousin, that one, also in 2nd year, Rei Hasekura, She's in kendo..despite her appearance she really gentle..oh she has lot's of fans, they all have..oh and Sei Sato's not here-"

"Can't we have any peace and quite around here?!" Sachiko said angrily as she stood up

Both Yumi and Tsutako look at to their direction well everyone was looking at the same thing.

"Sachiko!" Sachiko quickly sat down. Yoko warned her. "Please could you all return to your seat and let us all have a nice break"

Just that everyone return to their seat. (Sachiko did not lose a single fan during this time..yup weird fans)

"See what I mean" Tsukako said.

"oh, I see" Yumi. look over at their table again.

She didn't expect to meet Sachiko's eyes, which seemed to be really furious so she quickly pulled away and returned looking down at her plate..

I should have not look that way, not good..why am i so scared...i didn't do anything


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I swear! XD

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sachiko watches as Rei constantly shifting from her sit. She's always like this if she's worried about her cousin

"Yoshino is over there" Sachiko said casually. She took a sip of her tea and let Rei find her herself. She was surprise to find Yoshino at Yumi's table, the girl probably sneak away from them...

"Geez that girl." Rei said. Finding her cousin, across the table from them..

Yoko smiled " Well, aren't you glad that she'd been so energetic after the operation?"

"… -but she doesn't have to overdo it, I'll never let her join the kendo." Rei said firmly.

Yoko laughs. She half expect her to say that.

"You're too protective Rei" Sachiko said when she saw Rei standing up from her chair.

Rei frown, returning to her sit."I'm not"

"-Just let her be," Yoko said "See, She's having fun"

There were two other girls with her. One was with a camera hanging around her neck she was trying to get the pictures that Yoshino was holding up, she quickly passed it to another girl with twin tails, at first didn't know what to do with it and pass it back to Yoshino, The other one tried to get it-and they all ended up hitting their heads together. They all laugh and so were the other people who were watching them..

"I remember now, that girl is in the photography club...hmm, girl-"

"More like annoying" Sachiko muttered to herself. She wondered if Yoko heard her, luckily she didn't

"-but whose the other one, I don't think I've seen her with Yoshino before.."Yoko said

"Yoshino's always with us..I don't think she have mentioned.." Rei said look like she was trying to remember..

Yoko smiled looking at the group, "I think they're having a good time" she smiled "Let them join us Rei"

*coughs* *coughs*

"Sachiko? Are you all right" Yoko quickly helping Sachiko.

"*coughs* ye-s,I suddenly felt dizzy"

"It' is a little pack here.." Rei said knowing that Sachiko always get dizzy when surrounded with a lot of people..And the cafeteria is unusually filled with students today.

"Here drink this, Sachiko" Yoko said. Giving her some water. "I thought you said your okay with this, Sachiko?"

"No, Um..I just needed some fresh air"

Yoko folds her arms, "I knew it, you're lying"

"Lying?" Rei ask look questioningly at Sachiko."Are you faking this Sachiko?" with a hidden message of '_that's bad joke.._'

"No! I'm not..I was-"

Yoko smiled then said "Fine."

" It's not like that Oneesama-what?" She watches Yoko dumb folded. _what?_

"That's it" Both Rei and Sachiko asks the same time.

"Yes, I'm happy that you're trying your best to overcome your problem around people, you don't have to put a front Sachiko"

"Ye-s.." Sachiko felt relieved. _I thought oneechan will asks me further…_

"Oh, -I knew that" Rei said trying to guise out that she knew all along."It was pretty obvious"

"Could we get out of here now?"

"Yes"

xxxXXXXxxx

"I said I was sorry" Yoshino said : "Stop sulking Tsutako"

"Are you crazy? And _You_" referring to Yumi "Should have not sided with _HER!"_ Tsutako said

"I'm sorry" Yumi said.

"What will you do if this got torn to pieces?!"

"Come on, You could get pictures of us like anytime" Yoshino rolled her eyes. _It isn't that big of a deal_

"This! Is a rare pic." Waving the picture in front of Yoshino who was obviously didn't care "How many times do you think that the student council been here?"

"-ah well"

"This is the first time, I could sell this for like 290 dollars, darn it!"

"What?!"

Yumi eyes grew wide "That much for a picture?". _Would somebody really buy that?_

"Your selling that much for OUR pictures" Yoshino gasp.

"Why are you selling it that much Tsutako?" Yumi asked.

"Why are you selling in the first place!"

Tsutako gulp "did I say 290? I said 90-er"

"Hand it over. As a member of the Student Council I _CANNOT_ have you rip off other student"

"NO, "

"Guys, calm down, you're attracting to much attention" Yumi said

"I don't even know why you're allowed to have that camera in here! Selling that picture for 90 dollars are you insane!"

"90? I wanna buy it"

"buy what?-" Heads turning, curious of what's happening..

"The picture"

"What picture?"

"Huh" They have only noticed that a lot of students are coming towards them..some were waving some money at them. And the crowd was getting bigger by the sec.

".."

"Oh boy!..later!"

"Oh no you won't! Hand over the picture tsutako" Yoshino yelled running after her..Then the mob follows after her leaving Yumi staring after them..."what about-me?" I thought we were going to class together..  
She exhaled deeply "I guess it's up to me to find my next class.."  
XXXxxXXX

"Umm, excuse me could you-" Yumi started but quickly stop by the girl's hand on her mouth.  
"Sheesh, they're not giving up!" The girl with a short blonde hair said. "This way"  
what is going on? Yumi wondered as she was being drag away by the other girl..She was just going to asks how to get to her next class and this happens...  
They turn left out of the main building backdoor, then went outside, she could tell they were being followed by some students which she concluded to be really angry judging by their tone..Then turn left again, she was getting dizzy that she couldn't keep up with where she was being drag too...  
"wa-it"  
The other girl didn't heard her, They arrive in a small what seemed to be the school greenhouse. They stopped behind a tree..Yumi could barely catch her breath with all the running they made..  
"Shss" The girl put her finger on her lips gesturing for her to be quiet..  
Just then the girls that were following them entered the room..  
"She can't be here." there were four of them standing at the door.  
"That Sato giving us a slip again"  
"How does she manage to do that, every time we have cleaning duties"  
All this because of a cleaning duties? Yumi look disbelievingly at the other girl who smirk then  
wink at her.  
"Let's go she'll never enter here"  
They left..  
"Can't believe it, they'll believe whatever written on that paper" The girl said looking  
over to where the other girls where standing. Then added with a smile. "Sweet victory"  
How did I get myself drag into this? Yumi thought she still looked confused over what happened. She was oblivious about the other girl who was staring at her now..well until she laugh(amused).

_Why is she laughing?_. Yumi thought  
When her laughter died down she ask"You look pale, are you alright"  
"no"Yumi said quite frankly. _Who would be after being drag like that against your will, not to mention being chased by angry people-that I don't even know.(Tsutako, I feel your pain)_  
"What! That IS a problem" The girl said. Panicky "We better bring you to the infirmary"  
With one quick movement Yumi was being carried in a princess like style.  
"eh?-I'm FINE, I'm fi-ne" Yumi protest and nervously trying to get down. She could feel  
her cheeks heating up..  
"Now you're turning red, you must be really sick" putting her hand on Yumi's forehead. Amazingly she was still holding her with the other arm..

_Ga, I'm going to die.. _"ImFine._PLEASE_putmedown" she said quickly, fearing that she would fall..  
"Alright" The girl said, then puts her down "here you go.. I'm Sato Sei."  
Yumi sigh in relief after she was put down, "Yumi, Fukuzawa"  
"Are you new here?"

"I am. How do you know?"

Sei said "Figures."

Walking out to the door, Yumi is following behind her.

"Figure what?"

"Nothing, anyway sorry for dragging you to this mess" Remembering the shock look in Yumi's face when she drag her.

"Uh-well" trying to think of what to say. Looking all confused again

Sei breaks down laughing.

"What? Yumi asked.

"You do make the funniest yet adorable expression I've seen"

"I-what?" _she's laughing because of my face.._

Sei pinch Yumi's cheek, "See soo Cute" Sounding like she's petting a cute kitten.

Yumi is currently in the state of_ utter_ shock.

_Oops, I think I've overdid it.._

It took a few minutes for her to recover..And when she did she instantly change the topic..

"Sei-sama, I was going to ask you if you know where the music room is"

"Uh huh" Sei nod her head.

"Your not listening" Yumi said. "Sei-sama, I really think we should go back to our class"

"Judging by the time now, you're already late. So why bother?'"

"but- "

"Don't worry..Hey, don't add sama to my name"

"oh, okay Sei-senpai"

"Are we not friends Yumi?" Sei asks

_"….."_Yumi stared at her. "Well- we are"

Sei smiled "Then just call me Sei"

Yumi smiled in return then said "okay"

Her first day of school didn't turn that bad after all…^^

**_TBC_**...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This took me a long time to post :( , I was busy at school with all those test last week (TT_TT) **

**wow, i did kind of rush chapter 4 a bit hehe, (i thought no one would notice hehehe)**

**here's chapter 5  
**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Umm, Yumi turn around trying to figure out where her room is..._It's been three days already and I'm still getting lost_...she muttered. It was ten in the evening, and the place was already deserted. She went out of her bed to get a drink and now, she can't figure her way back...

"I must have made a wrong turn" She muttered. The Ogasawara's Mansion has 20 rooms and more, It was pretty hard to determine which was which when almost all the doors look identical to her_...I should have paid attention when Aunt Sayako was touring me around_... she sighs heavily.

As she walks, she hears a distant sound of the piano filling the air with melancholic melody...

It's as if music was drawing her towards where it was coming from.

She found it coming from a half open lit room, Yumi peak inside. There was a fireplace, a chess board and a couch, in the middle of the room were a big black grand piano, she suddenly remember what the room was for to accommodate guests..

She recognizes the person making the beautiful melancholic sound was no other than Sachiko... She presses the last black key from the right ending the piece. She paused before starting another one..This time Yumi recognizes as AVE MARIA

Sachiko hit the notes perfectly, not making any mistake...

Sachiko has her eyes close as if she was oblivious at her surroundings. Yumi push the door lightly trying to get a better look..

dorree

The music stops..Sachiko turn and saw her "What are you doing here?"

"Umm, The door was half open-"Yumi answered. She quickly look away from her instead she look down, she was afraid that Sachiko was angry. "I didn't-I'm so-rry" she said starting to get 'nervous.(she'd been trying the last few days not to anger Sachiko, so she'd been distancing herself from her especially at school)

She waited for Sachiko to answer.

"You scared me" Sachiko said honestly

"I-Im Sorry!" That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"What are you doing here then?" Sachiko repeated her question earlier.

"I'm-" Yumi hesitated then said "I'm sorry, I got lost..Please help me get back to my room" She looks up and met Sachiko eyes again.(_somehow they're different than usual_)

"Yumi, you been here for a while. It's irresponsible of you not to remember the direction to your room."

"Umm-"

She heard Sachiko sigh heavily "Your hopeless" she stood up and walk pass her then said "are you coming or not?"

"Hai" she turns and followed behind her. _She could be nice sometime, in a way.._Staring at Sachiko long black hair.., _Aunt Sayako told me she help me when I fainted.. And she walk with me to the school,..And then again she could be really mean…does she have split personality or something?_

Oaf* Yumi suddenly hit the back of Sachiko.

"You weren't paying attention again, Yumi." Sachiko said. They were already in front of Yumi's room.

"I didn't know-sorry"

"Geez, could you stop saying sorry all the time" Sachiko said.

"okay, so-" She stops when she saw Sachiko giving her a watch it look. "okay"

"Next time, remember the way to your room" Sachiko said then went away.

She watches as Sachiko walks away. "Wait, Thank you" _did she heard? _Yumi wondered. I should thank her..tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sachiko was drinking her tea, her head feels heavy. She wasn't able to have a good rest last night..And today she was planning to at least be able to relax and finish her book.

She turns a page, barely reading it, turn another page...then another..she was so occupied that she didn't notice her mother entering the room.

"I see so your father did call last night"

She accidentally tear the page she was about to turn over.

Her mother sat across her, she watches as Sachiko close the book as if nothing happened, looking calm and compose as ever..But Sayako could see through her façade.. "Sachiko.."

"Mother, I didn't know your here" Sachiko said "I'll go make you some tea"

" Sachiko, you're father told you, didn't he?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said firmly

Her mother look away, letting a few second pass by before asking "I haven't seen Yumi around" she change the topic.

"Because you're always coming home late, mother" Sachiko said. She stood up and sat beside her mother. Resting her head on her shoulders.

She strokes her daughter's hair, sensing the girl's heavy burden..It bothered her that Sachiko would never tell her what she really feel..

"She got lost last night"

"Who?"

"Yumi"

"Yumi?!, where?"

"Here"

Sayako laugh

"Mother, it's not funny"

"I'm sorry, I didn't really thought this would happen" Sayako in her thinking posture "She's a little clumsy, but that just add to her cuteness, don't you think"

"No" Sachiko frown. _Being clumsy is equals to accidents therefore not _cute. "Somehow she always causes trouble. I can't keep an eye on her all the time" She added

"But, Sachiko I'm not asking you to keep an eye for her"

"Are you saying I just let her be? If that's the case, then why did you bring her here" She sat upright and looks at her mother quizzing.

"No, all I want is that you be there for each other" Sayako said

"She's a nuisance"

"You say it like that-" Sayako said "But- .. I think you secretly like having her here" Sayako said happily.

"What?!. What! Absurd! How could you say that! "She blurted out. "I want her around here!"

Sayako blink at Sachiko sudden outburst. _This is a first..(_Sachiko usually keeps her temper under control when at home) "You kind of like her, I know cause I'm your mother" she smiled

"Just because you like her doesn't mean I like her, can't her uncle take care of her instead?" Her mother shakes her head sadly. The truth is she knows the reason why she can't.. "I don't like her"

"She's only been her a few days-"

"You can't like somebody in just a few days" Sachiko countered

"When you were born.. it didn't took seconds before you won us over, even though you were crying loudly"

"Mother, I'm your daughter of course you'll like me, you don't have a choice" Sachiko said grinning a little, it's a clear victory.

"I wonder…"

"MOTHER!"

Knock Knock

"Come in" Sayako said.

Yumi entered the room. She looked a little surprise at Sayako then smiled at her.

_I didn't know Aunt Sayako is here, I'm glad I pick two. _Yumi thought in relief, _I was going to get a new pair for her later but might as well.._

"Where have you been, Yumi?" Sayako Asks.

"I was-" Yumi started.

"Oh my. What happened to your hands" Sayako interrupted her and grab Yumi's free hand which was covered with scratches while the other one was hidden behind her back.

"Umm.." Blushing lightly. She was clutching the two roses behind her.

Sachiko gave her mother an _I-told-you-so_ look.

"I-I" She started getting nervous; _no, I have to say it. _" I want to thank you for taking care of me, for letting me stay here, for treating me kindly and-" her face was getting redder "I don't know how to-" She could feel tears starting to build up. "tha-thank yo-ou for everything" she put out the rose and gave one to Sayako and held one to Sachiko.

Sachiko was taken aback, she stared at the rose Yumi was holding..and Yumi her whole face was red even her ears are getting red..

_Oh no, what if she don't accept it…worse what If she gets even more angry and hate me even more…_Yumi was sure she was going to cry.

**_TBC_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**A/N: Kind of short, yeah i know but don't worry I think i could post on Wed hopefully ^.^  
**


End file.
